Alli-Malika Conflict
The former friendship between Alli Bhandari and Malika Ahmadi began in the tenth season when Alli transferred to Malika's school for a short time before returning to Degrassi. During which time Malika proved to be a bad friend, throwing Alli under the bus for her own actions, and using Alli as a pawn in her plans to sneak around without their familes' knowledge. History Overview Given that their parents are very close friends, so Alli saw it important to befriend Malika. When the girls have a sleepover at the Bhandari home, Malika sneaks out to smoke cigarettes and spend the night with her boyfriend. Alli, not wanting to lose her as a friend, nervously allows her to go, then freaks out in the morning when Sav and her parents are awake before Malika is back. She comes right before Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari get out of bed and the girls are safe. Their friendship ends when Malika blames Alli for the lit cigarette she was smoking. Her mother, and the principal of their school found out. This made Alli's parents look at her extremely thick permanent record, causing Alli to run away. Season 10 In The Way We Get By (1), Malika is seen complaining to her friends at school about not being able to see her boyfriend. Alli awkwardly greets them and tries to talk to them. They ignore her until Malika asks if she knows her. Alli introduces herself and Malika remembers her. Alli invites over to her house for dinner because her parents think she's a good influence and it might "win points" with them. Malika agrees to come over. That night, Malika is very polite to Alli's parents at dinner and Alli invites her to stay overnight. However, when they are about to go to sleep, Malika asks Alli to cover for her while she sneaks out to see her boyfriend. Alli reluctantly agrees after Malika promises to be back by sunrise. When Alli tosses her purse, she sees a pack of cigarettes and asks, "You smoke? What do your parents think?" to which Malika replies, "That they have a daughter who doesn't smoke," revealing that she isn't the innocent girl Alli's parents think she is. Malika's secret night out with her boyfriend leaves Alli concerned over their friendship. In The Way We Get By (2), Malika walks back into Alli's house the next morning, later than she said she would be. Alli is upset that she is late and almost got caught, but Malika tells her that it is the only way she can see her boyfriend and promises that she would cover for Alli as well. Alli is happy they are becoming friends, and they go to school. Malika breaks her promise to Alli later when they are sitting on the bench outside of the school. She lights up a cigarette when Alli's mom pulls into the parking lot. When Mrs. Bhandari walks over to them, she gives the cigarette to Alli and makes it seem like she was the one who was smoking. Alli's mother yells at her and doesn't believe Alli when she says it isn't her cigarette. Malika acts innocent when Alli tries to give it back to her. Trivia *Their families are friends with each other. Gallery deg1035-2-810x539.jpg deg1035-3-810x539.jpg deg1035-4-810x539.jpg tumblr_lgw9p40pTO1qc6hrd.jpg 02 (6).jpg Alli Being Isolated At Her All Girls School.jpg Ss6.PNG D10 sept2 ss 0179.jpg D10 sept2 ss 0272.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10